Save my life
by DoveofLight
Summary: Daisuke is a suicidal teen, trapped in his world of depression and white, blank walls of the hospital. Dark is a popular high school student in search for love. What happens when the 2 meet? AU, DarkDai, Yaoi
1. The accident that saved my life

**Save my life, by DoveofLight**

**Author's note: **Yeah, I quit fanficcing, but I couldn't resist writing this little piece up. Hope you enjoy this little piece of shit I declared a story!

**Summary: **Daisuke is a suicidal teen, trapped in his world of depression and white, blank walls of the hospital. Dark is a popular high school student, happy and cheerful while searching for love. What happens when the 2 meet? AU, Dark/Dai, Yaoi

_Dark's thoughts_

/Daisuke's thoughts/

"Speech"

**Chapter 1: The accident that saved my life**

If you ever laid eyes on the Mr. Dark Mousy, you would certainly be expected to say that he was one of the most handsome men you had ever seen. Then, of course, you would be telling the truth. Dark Mousy was one of the most-liked, athletic, and popular guys in school, and it was no joke that he was definitely the hottest. He had the life everyone wanted; Wealth, popularity, looks, EVERYTHING. Except, _ONE_ thing. This is the tale of how that very same Dark Mousy set out to find that one thing he was missing, and to recover the part of him that was lost…

Dark sighed tiredly as he opened his eyes. His eyes darted around the white room surrounding him, interrogating the walls and the floor as if checking for weapons.

_Where am I…?My head feel like it's going to split in two…_

"Ah! I see you are awake, Mr. Dark Mousy. Welcome back to the world of the living." A voice behind him said kindly, and he turned to see it, or rather, turned as far as his neck would let them. The person remained partially out of view though, much to his disappointment.

"Where am I?" He ventured, testing his voice to see if it still supported language.

"You are in the hospital. You had a nasty brush with death, and you were brought here immediately. How are you feeling, Mr. Mousy?"

"Call me Dark…and I'm feeling fine, just a terrible headache…what do you mean, 'nasty brush with death?' What happened?"

"You do not remember?"

"That IS why I'm asking…" She pursed her lips at his statement, taking time to observe his features and tone of voice before answering him with a short explanation.

"You were hit by a car and nearly killed 3 days ago, Mr. Mousy. Your head should be hurting because you received a concussion, but the pain should recede as well as the damage in due time. As for your attitude," she glanced back at him from her clipboard, "I suggest making a few improvements here and there. Good day, Mr. Mousy." She turned to leave, but Dark called after her.

"What am I supposed to do? Rest? Can't I get up and walk around for awhile?" She turned to look at him, once again seeming to scrutinize how much she should tell him, or to even deem him worthy of her answering.

"You may walk around a little bit, Mr. Mousy, but I daresay that you should not very much. You are still recovering, and as far as your health is concerned, rest would be the best. Good day, Mr. Mousy." She said as she turned and walked briskly out of the room.

Dark snorted. _Cold hearted woman…now let's see…_ He hopped out of bed lightly, his knees wobbling and shaking, unaccustomed to his weight after 3 days. He took a few timid steps, then set out through the door. To hell if he was going to sit here and rest all day…

He walked along the dull hallways, looking at the random picture hanging on the wall here and there, but never stopping to stare longer than a second. People stared at him, certainly, but he paid them no mind. He was hit by a car? Who? Where was his parents? His friends? 3 days? What about school? Why would they let him walk around if he was hurt? What the hell!

He stopped in front of a pale doorway, paler than the white walls. He didn't even know why he stopped, but his legs seemed incapable of moving forward. He sighed in frustration and looked down at his feet, his breath hitching in his throat at what he saw.

Blood.

Blood was seeping out from under the door. It didn't look like a normal color either. It was as red as a crimson ruby, and fiery as though it had a life of it's own. Right now though, it seemed to be crying in pain as it flowed free from the source that should contain it, in other words, a body.

He threw open the door worriedly, his legs moving him inside as he fumbled for a light switch as he slipped and slid in the blood. His fingers finally finding the light switch, he flipped it on and looked down at the ground.

There was a teenage boy, about a year younger than him lying on the floor, both of his wrists facing upward. He was extremely pale, had fiery red hair, and a knife in his hand….wait…A KNIFE! Dark slid over to him, kneeling down to frantically feel for a pulse. Then he saw it…where all the blood was coming from…

He had slit his wrists.

**End chapter 1, The accident that saved my life**

Sorry it sucked so badly! I will try to make it better, and yeah. Please no flames, because I do not feel like I am up to the task of deeling with them currently. Let me know if I should continue!


	2. Meet Daisuke Niwa

**Disclaimer:** Sorry…I forgot one last time….heheh…DNAngel does not belong to me and never will…((sob))…

**Author's Note: **Wow you guys really like this story! I don't know how long this will be kinda weird because I didn't plan this out like last time ((last one was planned in 5 seconds)).

_Dark's thoughts_

/Daisuke's thoughts/

"Speech"

**Chapter 2, Meet Daisuke Niwa, suicidal teen extraordinaire**

Dark huffed and fidgeted around in his chair, anxiety and worry clawing at his insides, redoubling their efforts when he thought they had subsided. He pushed at his bangs, swept his hair back, pulled it back in his face, and then repeated the whole process over without even realizing he was doing a single thing.

"Mr. Mousy," a voice said from the door, turning his attention to the rude nurse from earlier, "we would like you to see the patient now." She said, then turned swiftly from him and marched out the door. Dark jumped from his chair, hurrying to follow.

After Dark had found the flame-haired boy on the ground, he had called for help, in effect saving the kid's life. Then the ungracious bastards sent him back to his room! How dare they! So thusly, that is where Dark waited out the remainder of the morning.

They came to a stop in front of a door with a window by it showing into the room. As Dark looked in through the window, he could see the ruby haired boy sitting up at the end of a bed, listening to some lady, probably his mother, yell and cry at him.

"Mr. Niwa, the boy that saved you is here." The nurse said as she walked into the room, Dark following slowly behind. "I believe a thank you is in order, if you will." She prompted after a few seconds pause.

"…"

"You really don't have to…it wasn't like anyone else wouldn't have done the same thing…really…"

"Say thank you, Niwa." The nurse ordered, her voice biting into the silence of the room and making the red-haired boy jump and look down.

A few seconds ticked by, then…

The boy looked up at Dark, his eyes meeting his and looked in them for a second. Dark felt like he was falling in a world of pain and agony, so unbearable that he wanted to escape from his being and be carefree again…all wrapped in a deathly startling color of scarlet.

"Thank you…though I would have been much happier if you had let me die." The boy whispered softly, his gaze flittering back down to the floor as the woman in the corner broke into agonizing sobs.

"Mr. Mousy, will you show Mr. Niwa back to his room? I feel it would be best to let you two have some alone time together." The nurse said, scribbling on her clipboard a few notes, then sweeping the two out of the room with a firm hand.

"…"

The silence was deafening as they walked down the hall, neither daring break the separating quiet that held them to each other yet miles apart. _It couldn't hurt to talk to him… _Dark though, wracking his brain for something to say. Then-

"Why did you save me?" Dark looked up, shocked that Daisuke had said something first. His violet gaze met Daisuke's fiery ruby one. His eyes looked like they held such strength…such knowledge…such pain.

"Why _wouldn't_ I save you is probably a better question to ask…" Dark replied, his gaze sweeping in a downward motion to rest softly on the floor tiles. Daisuke's eyes remained firmly on Dark, however.

"Do you not know about me?" Daisuke asked, his eyes piercing Dark's when he looked back up.

"Does it matter who you are?" Dark said after a few seconds silence.

Daisuke sent him a scolding look, then looked away for the first time. "If you knew me…you wouldn't have saved me. Believe me."

"Look, Daisuke…I saved you because I couldn't understand why you would just give up on life. There are so many things about this world that are great…why can't you see that?"

Silence lasted for a few more minutes, then his voice heaved out in a heavy sigh,

"At one time, I could see the beauty in any situation…back then I was happy…back then…I had a soul."

**End of Chapter 2, Meet Daisuke Niwa, suicidal teen extraordinaire **

Hope you liked this chapter! I know it really sucked and was pretty short, but I hope it was at least satisfactory! Yes, you heard me right! Daisuke has no soul! Anyway, see you all soon!


	3. The soulless teen

**Disclaimer: **Do not own it. Never will own it. End of story.

**Author's note: **I'm stupid…doing this instead of finishing my 2 million word essay…won't take long though! Go to my xanga 'taubeleicht' and listen to rem requiem during this or some other songs. Butterfly, take me away, undo, change the world, and all those are really good. Okay! PSplease leave a comment on my site in the chatterbox (you have to scroll over) and tell me if you liked the music! AND THAT IS NOT A REVIEW AND I WILL NOT COUNT IT AS SUCH!

**_THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE IMMORTAL RAIN, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ IT. PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL IT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T! AND IT WON'T BE EXACT EITHER. JUST A SIMILAR PRODUCTION. _**

_Dark's thoughts_

/Daisuke's thoughts/

"Speech"

**Chapter 3, The soul-less teen**

Dark jumped and turned to face him. Daisuke was looking away, his longing red eyes turned to the floor in shame.

"You have no soul?"

"Yes…"

"But how is that possible! Wouldn't you be DEAD if you had no soul!" Dark said, backing up a bit as he said this. Daisuke turned his eyes up to face him, the pain echoing through them as he saw Dark backing away.

"I have no soul…because I ate an angel…" He responded, his gaze returning to their stony marble mirror on the floor. Dark was against the wall now, his eyes uncertain and fearful.

"An…an angel?" He said, his voice shaking as he watched Daisuke carefully. Daisuke sighed painfully, his knowing eyes drifting back up to Dark's fearful ones.

"Do not fear me, Dark. I am no enemy or yours." Daisuke said as he started forward again, headed off to his room. Dark followed.

"Then why did you try to kill yourself?" Dark prompted when Daisuke appeared to have said all he was going to.

"Because…this life is a punishment for that…I am a cursed being on the face of the earth."

"Cursed?" Dark opened the door, closing it after Daisuke walked in. He then plunked down in a rough old chair in the corner, interested eyes observing Daisuke.

"Dark…I do not want you to be afraid. I do not wish to tell my secret…it is too horrible…please…" Daisuke pleaded, pain marring his face.

"Okay, Dai…I understand." _Even if he did something wrong…he's cute as hell! Wait! Whoa! What was that! I'm NOT gay!_

_/He IS pretty cute…WHOA! No way! Did I actually THINK that? A guy? CUTE? Ack/_

Daisuke blushed and looked away again, his eyes trailing up Dark one more time as Dark did the same thing.

"Perhaps…((ahem))…perhaps I should be going. You need your rest after all." Dark said, standing and walking towards the door, then pausing. "Do you mind if I come visit tomorrow?"

"Not at all." Daisuke smiled, making them both blush deeper.

"W-Well…goodnight then…"

"Goodnight…Dark…"

Dark yawned, opening his eyes and stretching as the sun shone through the crystal window, warming his muscles and lighting up his blankets in a dazzling brilliance. _I wonder what Dai is doing…_Dark thought as he turned over onto his stomach to hide from the bright sunlight. _He's so cute…even if he is troubled…_ He thought, having come to the conclusion last night that it was okay to like him because it was probably only a phase.

He yawned again, then threw back the covers and sat up. He was going to ask Daisuke if he'd hang out with him today. He hopped out of bed and went over to the wooden cabinet in the corner, feet pattering on the white tile floor. He was still in the hospital, his injuries having still not healed to the point of independency yet. He pulled off his loose shirt and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt, then glanced at himself in the mirror. His plum colored hair looking the same as well as his amethyst eyes.

"Okay Dark…just go and ask him… 'Do you want to hang out with me today?' yes…that's perfect…." He prepped himself, stepping out of his room and pattering down the hall, not bothering to have put on socks or slippers.

He stopped in front of Daisuke's door, hand hesitating in the knocking position. _What if he says no? Oh don't be a wussy…just do it! NOW!_ He knocked on the door fast, hoping Daisuke was awake, then hoping he wasn't. _Maybe he's sleeping, or didn't hear it! Yes that's it…he didn't hear it…now go back to your room! Quickly!_ He started turning around when the door opened.

"Dark?"

_Big breath…_

"Hey Daisuke…wanna spend the day with me?"

**End of Chapter 3, The soul-less teen**

Bwahaha, I suppose it could have been better. Did you go to my xanga? It really has nice music, no? And are you going to review now? Thanx! You're so nice!


End file.
